Easel binders have heretofore been suggested which include a snap ring mechanism for receiving a plurality of notebook pages and the like and a cover having top and back members at least one of which is formed with an articulated portion adapted to be folded downwardly to act as a support for holding the binder in an inclined or easel providing position. In order to retain the articulated portion in the easel providing position, such heretofore suggested binder structures have further included a metal tab pivotally connected to the binder by means of a sheet metal hinge having interleaved portions and a hinge pin. Such structures are relatively expensive and furthermore it has been found that the sheet metal hinge structure may be relatively easily bent or broken.